halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Therider
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Characters Yeah, thats fine. I made them into links though. Matt, now you have to write an article about each one of them that you've made. I'll put the basic layout down for you to add on to. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 03:20, November 22, 2010 (UTC) MATT! Great work Matt! Love the articles! You could teach these other kids that I am dealing with a lesson or two! Just remember grammar and spacing every now and then. Also, whenever messaging me on my page, please don't always post a new header, title, or whatever it's called. Thanks ; ) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:18, November 24, 2010 (UTC) : D --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:23, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Quote Sure man. You know that later today I am going to have to leave for stupid Maryland... : ( --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:29, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Nope! Oh, and by the way, articles should always seem to come from a neutral source. That means no opinion kind of talk and all. Sorry, it's a policy. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:39, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Matt, I thought you followed canon? How the hell would a spartan-III have fought on Arcadia! I told you not to put dates. I'll fix it for you... --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:42, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Ahh, ok then... --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:45, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Just now, yeah! I might leave 'till tomorrow though... in a few minutes. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 02:44, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Staten Island True dat. And so the RP begins!!!! : ) Turok's backround! Just began adding to the content of your page about Turok 'Moramee. Please read it! --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:17, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh dear me. Please, please just rewrite that a little less... --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:14, December 4, 2010 (UTC) You really don't know what I mean. Please make appropriate posts. Your posts have to be much longer too. And please put some fighting action into it. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:16, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, It's going to take me a while to get rid of those mental scars that I've received... :In lighter news, did you read Turok 'Moramee? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:21, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Um, it doesn't make much sense, only because it is hard for the reader to distinguish behind the different Elite characters, plus, you might want to explain what your characters meant by laughing at his junk and why. Just sayin', : ) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 02:22, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Don't say that! You are doing great, Matt! Just one question, what is the lawful-chaotic character chart doing on your userpage. and what are the x's for? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 02:30, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Teleporters Matt, it is already canon that a Spire teleporters link directly to the Suppercrusier. The only thing is that a Spire's teleporter is one way, and works like the image I have posted to the left. I will slightlly change the wording of your post, move it directly previous to post 59, (like you said), and put you in our next post so we can continue from there. And by the way, weren't you supposed to destroy the Covenant Spire. I'll work that in too. We continue from where our next post leaves off. Thanks, --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:31, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Exactly, I just said that. I will put your post back now. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:43, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, Matt. I deleted your previous post. Fist of all the threshold heretic movement has not begun yet. And happens directly afterward. Sesa faught during the battle of installation 04 too, so being on Hope is impossible. Also, why go back to the past? And the heretic movement is only limited to those who surrender on their own. Other than the canological errors. Sorry, and please stop making flashbacks. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:54, December 6, 2010 (UTC) We're already on Hades. it's to late to go there. Wy not go to Port Neandra. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 03:16, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Where you are now Currently, in the RP. All of the soldiers are being deployed to Hades, and you are comming from the Siren's Call. So your next post should either be from your Pelican/Albatross or just after having reached the ground. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:20, December 9, 2010 (UTC) With all due respect, how is this a post: :"Dishonor. If there was one thing the Sangheili could agree that was the worst thing to happen it would be dishonor. Even before the Prophets discovered Sanghelios, honor was a way of life for the Sangheili. It basically was the reason why the Sangheili never fled from a fight, never showed pain, and it is the very reason why the Sangheili live. The live for honor." If you want to fight that in to a post some how fine, but it isn't story. Also remember the three paragraph minimum. Sorry, Matt. Better luck next time. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:29, December 10, 2010 (UTC) hey dude, it's been a while since you've made a post. Would it be okay if I took over Matt and the others for a bit if you dont post soon? TheivingFan 20:08, December 14, 2010 (UTC) At least finish your posts. ; ) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:01, December 18, 2010 (UTC) We are on Hades in a pelican, going to the coms tower, and leaving hope. All of our characters have been brought together, and I have only used yours for small dialouge roles so far, so don't worry. Me, Robert, and Roberto have a lot planned so at least wait until we get into a starship and are well on our way back to Hope before resuming using your characters. I think that that will be very soon though, so don't get upset. Then I have something secret that I have created to introduce. Thanks man, --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:19, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Who is Tron? What do you mean Tron P.O.V.? Anyways, merry christmas! --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 15:47, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I found the Tron page. It seems a little strange. Is it an AI or an actual character. Halo and Tron exist in two entirely separate universes, and as much as I would like to complement the idea, I really can't. There is no grid in the Halo universe, and it is to major of an idea to add. It just doesn't fit or make sense. I am afraid that If you really want to create a character based on the Tron movie, it must seem more "AI"ish. Sorry man, I'll make the changes, and allow you to build on from there. And I mean the "name Tron can only be a coincidence", kind of changes. Once again, real sorry. But have a merry christmas. He can be bestowed once we reach a starship. P.S. September didn't even come yet in the RP. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 16:01, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll mention that then. Check back on the article in about an hour or so, and see how far I've come.--''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 16:17, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Mind if I find you another image from Tron, because believe it or not. I already had plans to use the same exact one...? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 16:34, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry. I have a way with the net. ;) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 16:42, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Give me some time to finish the content first. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 16:58, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Tron Matt, at this point, Tron wouldn't have any idea that he is even going to be transfered to a Spartan, much less Matthew particularly. Another mistake is that Garcia isn't captain anymore, he is a commodore', similar in rank to Darc 'Varmen over the Fleet of Consecrated Contribution. And I told you that we aren't going to the Grapes, but to the Beowulf! I'll make some changes. Just a few more posts before you can use Matt. Robert is holding us all up.--''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:43, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Caption? There is a pretty big difference between a captain and caption my friend. Once again, the journey from Reach to Hope was speedy and frantic. Even ONI couldn't have planned it. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:50, December 26, 2010 (UTC) He couldn't have been chosen specifically. He was randomly salvaged from Reach in a second! I already made the changes Matt. Please read it, sorry, but I think that you'll like it... :s Sorry to have to correct you again, considering that this wasn't really obvious, so I don't blame you. But the order that I listed the colors in, and exactly which colors, follows the scheme of a basic hex color-code bar. Only the basic primary and secondary colors mat be listed, and even if I was to overlook that fact, the colors and emotions sort of go along with each other (please excuse this, but there is a word for such a thing, and it has slipped my mind). Therefore, the colors change in a manner similar to that of the real human mind simulating true thoughts, etc. It almost allows insight into his deepest thoughts. I'll add pride to blue, I am sorry. Hey Matt, can I still hang out with you on Thursday though? My mom is keeping me from playing the 360 now. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:13, December 27, 2010 (UTC) yep :) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:48, December 27, 2010 (UTC) dunno. I'll ask. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:07, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. We are on the Beowulf and left Robert's characters behind. I can't wait to come over. ;) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 16:45, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Regarding your message Sorry, but I don't think the matter has anything to do with you. And besides, he was the one who got rude (see above quote), told me I was getting 'upset' about the issue (despite all my comments being acceptably polite in tone) and then had the nerve to accuse me of flaming (he clearly hasn't seen a proper example of flaming). If he chooses to get 'pissed off' as you put it over what was a relatively civilised exchange about an issue I brought up, that's his problem, not mine, and not yours. Sure, you can use my Elite! Just note not to make him stray too far, and he's a Heretic. Okay? -M.S. 20:03, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Matt, don't listen to Athena. He's just rude. And "Wow. I'm Mormon, too. How old are you?" is sort of a strange thing to ask someone. He pry thinks your a stalker or something...--''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:38, January 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm fifteen, et tu? (and you?) -M.S. 03:47, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Matt, matt, matt... --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 14:35, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Other than the grammar, if have two things to address. I didn't really get most of what you wrote due to formulation errors, so from what I understood, how don't the others know that Matt is a Spartan-II. You can't wear MJOLNIR MARK-II unless you are a two or three. Three's aren't even widely known. Second off, who did you say has autism? I mean, I guess that I can't penalize you for that other than saying that it is just weird and awkward to announce in your post. I mean like, this battle isn't a for a charity... :D And why would an autistic person be in the military? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 15:31, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Well, he's your Spartan... :( --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 14:55, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Matt, you never got the joke or you would be flaming me by know. It's a movie. XD --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:42, February 2, 2011 (UTC) MATTYYYYYYYY!!!!!! --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 02:06, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I feel like the biggest jerk for this Your new innie girl is wearing UNSC marine armor, and the template is messy. Lemme fix it up... --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 03:17, February 19, 2011 (UTC) No offense, but you really need a little bit of help when it comes to formulating paragraphs without just making it sound really, really awkward or incomprehensible (1 spelling mistake too). Please, write the "he said" parts after the words, as it makes it sound more professional. I've reworded your last post, to make it sound a little better. You may re-read it if you'd like. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:53, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Run around, shoot stuff. Nothing really until that section is over. Then, I have something planned for space. . . Azecreth 02:53, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Well I'm pretty sure that it wasn't the fish. It is pretty obvious Matt. Anyhow, that Pokemon Event that you had told me about in New Jersey. Some friends in my class said they might take me. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:24, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for letting Torkamentov run around with your guys. It's sure to be a fun time. Just remember that the Admiral had an experiemnce with Parthius, which is sure to influence his reactions to Turok. And of course, no one knows about the Admiral's time with Parthius, so that could probably go in somewhere. Azecreth 19:40, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I fix. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 18:27, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Matt, your post was interesting, but I felt that it was necessary to make some changes and corrections. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:03, March 23, 2011 (UTC) No, this is Silum's "Chance to redeem himself" and wishes to do it alone. However, when SIlum dies or when Turok flees, Hephaestus may see the perfect opporitunity to strike. After the duel, have at him! ;) -M.S. 19:56, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I would just like to point out that Torkamentov is a Rear Admiral, meaning he can override the orders of pretty muih anyone on the effinng planet.If you want to include that in the next post as a way out of the trap. Azecreth 22:17, March 24, 2011 (UTC) RP conflictions Yep. Gathering resources... :Please do not deactivate or reset console...--''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:44, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Everyone thinks that Mat, Ryder and luc are with us now. Could you eliminate the part where they leave and I'll fix the rest, we can make it where they are also in the agricultural facility. it's too much to reverse everyone else's mistakes. it's already contagious. As for grammar, don't forget it. And use advanced vocabulary as opposed to "said" and "came". Sorry, --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:52, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Must not of been home (Grace's school's theatrical demonstration of "Grease" pondered wether suicide was a method of escape) and fyi, I don't check messages regularly. What had you called about? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:34, March 25, 2011 (UTC) You got Victini yet. Ya better hurry. I don't know if i'm gonna have the games in time... :( --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 15:07, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Grammar grammar grammar. And the radios are dead, remember? Telepathy comes in handy. Why aint Tron with Matt? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:53, March 27, 2011 (UTC) You can't fight an EMP, Matt. Your post has already been cured, Matt. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 22:00, March 27, 2011 (UTC) matt's not where? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 22:12, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Matt, google search cleverbot. It is a newborn Smart AI construct that is learning to think! I am using it's conversation logs to explain Tron's backstory. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 22:40, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Crossover While I am grateful for your offer, I'll have to decline. This will be a humor/satirical style, so I'd like to do it the way I have it planned out, and trust me, I know plenty about the first two generations of Pokemon. ;) Cheers and best wishes. :Alright, thanks for the offer. :) Matt, believe it or not, O.K. is a word. It goes... wait for it... wait for it... okay, okay? ;) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 22:30, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Nope. As I told Pikapi and Sniper, I am headed back into space. In fact, I'm already back at thhe spaxcceport. So use the Kig-Yar as you wish. Azecreth 11:34, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I'll just speak for Maslab here as best as I can and so I can get TGC's useless comment out of the way. Maslab does indeed know that everyone makes mistakes, however he wasn't that cruel and he did treat it like a normal problem. In my opinion, you didn't really have to send him that message but all you have to do is to move it from Placeholder, okay? btw, no offense but how did you not change it in time? Oh well, good luck in the fututre! I'm improving your most recent post Matt. I think that you've done well, for the most part. Even so, your Kig-Yar was named Nig-R-Yar, remember? What is Rin. I'll change it, and if you want the name changed, just ask me to fix it. One more thing, in the midst of intense carnage, is it normal to hit on an enemy commander? And if you were serious, don't you believe that ONI would frown upon the idea of one of their augmented Spartan buying a mocha at Starbucks? Any new ideas for PROJECT: Pokemon Heros and you know where you can make any suggestions. ;) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:03, May 4, 2011 (UTC) She is an Insurrectionist, Matt. Have you forgotten? :s --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:11, May 4, 2011 (UTC) The RP is coming to a close soon after I reach the interior complex of Hope, which will be soon. Do you really want Turok to be back in Port Neandra at such a time? I would appreciate his assistance greatly... --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 02:40, May 14, 2011 (UTC) RP Matt, the brawl is over. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 15:11, May 21, 2011 (UTC)